plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Bacteria
The following are strategies for the Bacteria plague type. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 = Strategy 1 Starting Off (For normal/brutal difficulties; works on casual as well) Start in West Africa. Do not buy anything until you have acquired over 15 DNA Points. Once you have accumulated over 15 DNA points, buy the following Transmissions and Abilities in order: #Water 1 (9 DNA) #Bird 1 (13 DNA) #Air 1 (11 DNA) #Drug Resistance 1 (11 DNA) #Bacterial Resilience 1 (7 DNA) For a total of 51 DNA Points. As your Bacteria starts to spread, devolve any mutations you receive. If you get a message that says a place has added more security, such as 'USA bans movement of livestock,' upgrade the corresponding upgrade in transmissions (or, as in this case, upgrade livestock). This won't occur if you follow this strategy however, as long as you don't get the disease spotted. But if a random event happens like a rural livestock legislation, this will happen. Mid game - Infect the rich and protect yourself Upgrade the following to infect more people: *Bacterial Resilience 2 (9 DNA) *Bacterial Resilience 3 (12 DNA) *Cold Resistance 1 (11 DNA) *Cold Resistance 2 (17 DNA) *Then upgrade the following, to protect yourself: **Genetic Hardening 1 (13 DNA) **(Optional) Genetic ReShuffle 1 (24 DNA) For a total of 62 (Without Genetic ReShuffle 1) or 86 (With Genetic ReShuffle 1) DNA points End game - killing time Use this path to quickly achieve Total Organ Failure (Accumulate 47 DNA points to get all of them quickly and no risk of failure): #Coughing (4 DNA) #Pneumonia (4 DNA) #Pulmonary Fibrosis (8 DNA) #Total Organ Failure (31 DNA) For a total of 47 DNA points. |-| Strategy 2 = Strategy 2 You get most infection for the money from the symptom Coughing. Having only Coughing will not lead to the disease being discovered as long as you devolve any other mutated symptom. 1. Start in India 2. Get Coughing 3. Get Water 1 and 2 4. Get Air 1 and 2 5. Get Bacterial Resilience 1 and 2 6. Get Drug Resistance 1 and Cold Resistance 1 7. Improve resistances further, if for example Iceland or Canada is especially slow to infect, and you have a lot of DNA. Otherwise be patient and save the points for the kill strike and slowing research. 8. When all are infected, get killing symptoms. The strategist used the same tree as in the commented guide. 9. Immediately buy both abilities slowing future research. If you have points left now, invest more in lethal symptoms like Hemorrhagic Shock to kill faster. 10. At the end, buy all abilities increasing the amount of research needed, as well as the symptoms Coma and Paralysis. This will decrease the percent research completeted, and give you more points for the win. If you still have points left, invest in symptoms with maximum severity and infectivity as this may give some more points. The key is fast and unnoticed transmission, followed by swift kill and decreased researched speed, and in the end lowering the percentage of the completed research. Get higher score by winning faster with less cure research completed, and as severe disease as possible. |-| Strategy 3 = Strategy 3 For MEGA BRUTAL Genes ATP Boost Genetic Mimic Aquacyte Extremophile Sympto-Stasis 1. Start in China Note: Evolve the upgrades AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! 2. Evolve the following IN ORDER! (Devolve any irrelevant symptoms) Water 1 Insect 1 Nausea Coughing Rash Cysts Anaemia Vomiting Pneumonia Sneezing Sweating Hyper sensitivity Abscesses Haemophilia (This should be every stage 1 + 2 symptoms) 3. Now evolve IN ORDER Water 2 Insect 2 Bacterial Resilience 1 Bacterial Resilience 2 Bacterial Resilience 3 Drug Resistance 1 Drug Resistance 2 Goodbye Canada! 4. Now for some infective symptoms! Skin Lesions Diarrhoea Dysentery Necrosis - Optional 5. Stop the cure! Genetic Hardening 1 Insomnia Paranoia Insanity Note 1: If an island closes ports before you infect it, restart Note 2: If cure goes >90%, get Genetic ReShuffle 1 6. Wait for world to get infected Note: If country closes land borders before infected get Bird 1 7. Evolve killing symptoms and cure slowing symptoms Total Organ Failure Collect DNA from killing people Coma - To slow the cure Hemorrhagic Shock Get more genetic reshuffles if the cure is too high and try some more symptoms if you're too impatient! Internal Haemorrhaging Systemic Infection Immune Suppression 8. Watch as the world is quickly ummm... plague-ed to death? |-| Strategy 4 = Strategy 4 This is a simple strategy which will work on Casual, Normal or Brutal (This doesn't work on Mega Brutal because the 'random medical check-ups' make the disease noticed and a cure is available before everyone is infected. Genes DNA Gene: ATP Boost or Metabolic Jump Travel Gene: Aquacyte or Suppression Evolution Gene: Ionised Helix Mutation Gene: Genetic Mimic Environment Gene: Extremophile... or anything really Stage 1: Begin Step 1. Start anywhere... the best places are India, Saudi Arabia, Greenland, Egypt, Madagascar or even Norway! Step 2. Fastforward TIP: If any symptoms evolve DEVOVLE THEM IMMEDIATELY!!! Doctors will spot the disease and the cure research will begin. In the future the cure research will be too much! Stage 2: Infection Step 3. Evolve Bacterial Resilience 1 Step 4. Evolve Air 1 and Water 1 Step 5. Evolve Cold Resistance 1 or Heat Resistance 1; the opposite climate of your starting country. (e.g. if you started in Egypt you would evolve Cold Resistance 1). You should be gaining DNA Points by now. Make sure you save them up for later though! Step 6. Evolve Air 2 and Water 2. Step 7. Evolve Insect 1 and Extreme Bioaerosol. Your disease should be spreading like mad now. When you get the message 'No more healthy people left in the world', you know it's time! Stage 3: Kill Step 8. Devolve all Transmissions for extra DNA Points Step 9. Evolve the following in order: Coughing Pneumonia Pulmonary Fibrosis Total Organ Failure Insomnia Paranoia Devolve Insomnia Evolve Coma You should've had enough for all of those because if you popped all the red and orange bubbles and devolved all symptoms you should have at least twice the amount you needed. Step 10. Evolve Genetic Hardening 1, Genetic ReShuffle 1 and Genetic Hardening 2 Step 11. Evolve Anaemia Haemophilia Internal Haemorrhaging Hemorrhagic Shock Watch as the last few people hopelessly die. Watch as the screen with the words 'Victory! *your disease name here* has successfully eliminated all life on earth. Watch as you leap up into the air and scream 'YES!!! THANK YOU TERRA VERSO!!!' Drop your device and then realise that it was just Bacteria on Casual. THIS STRATEGY WORKS ON EVERY DIFFICULTY EXCEPT MEGA-BRUTAL (as mentioned earlier) This strategy was made by Terra Verso Tips *Try Saudi Arabia; there is lots of traffic there and it is almost in the middle of the map. - *Egypt's not a bad starting place. Urban, 2 seaports and an airport. Also, you can use Insect 1 and it spreads insanely with Air 1/Water 1. - *Hey, try China. Well balanced climate there. - Thepeashooter100 *So is Madagascar!. (I recommend starting in poor countries because you won't have to get Drug Resistance 1, like Madagascar) - *India is a very good starting point. - *Remember, the larger the country, the more people that must be infected to have a chance of spreading to other countries. In my opinion, Saudi Arabia is best. - MLG.LOL *...Whenever it comes time to kill, Total Organ Failure and Immune Suppression are my favourites. They drop like flies. - **The strategist does Total Organ Failure to kill. Then they add Necrosis and Dysentery to add "insult to injury." - *For a Brutal strategy, go here. Mega Brutal is here. These are links to external guides, so please thank them if it works for you! - Insertrandomnamehere *When in doubt, start in Saudi Arabia. Boats go all over the place, and Planes go to every country with an airport. - DiseaseMaster7 *Try starting in Greenland because if it closes its borders before you infect it it is almost impossible to get inside.- *Try to start in China and get bird level 1 and 2 and wind level 1. sCedy14 Q&A *Why always India? Are you guys like,racist to them? - **It's not our fault they provide the perfect starting area! I mean, come on, they're rural, humid...all of the good conditions to target with a transmission. Insect, Water, Air, and Livestock. Spectacular. The best part? There's a BILLION of them in one country! 1/6th of the world's population! AND the country with the world's highest population (in the game at least) -Tjmachado Category:Strategy Category:Standard Plague